Various publications, including patents, published applications, accession numbers, technical articles and scholarly articles are cited throughout the specification. Each of these cited publications is incorporated by reference, in its entirety and for all purposes, in this document.
TNF-like ligand 1A (TL1A, syn. TNF superfamily member 15 (TNFSF15); TL1 and VEGI) is a member of the tumor necrosis factor superfamily, which is expressed by antigen presenting cells (including dendritic cells, B cells and macrophages), CD4+ and CD8+ T cells and endothelial cells. TL1A can be expressed on the cell surface or secreted as a soluble cytokine. The receptor for TL1A, Death Receptor 3 (DR3) is expressed by a variety of cells, including CD4+ and CD8+ T cells, NK cells, NKT cells and FOXP3+ regulatory T (Treg) cells and type-2 and type-3 innate lymphoid cells (ILC2 and ILC3).
TL1A can also bind a decoy receptor (DcR3), which is a competitive inhibitor of DR3. DcR3 also acts as a decoy receptor for Fas-ligand (Fas-L) and lymphotoxin-like inducible protein that competes with glycoprotein D for binding herpesvirus entry mediator on T-cells (LIGHT). Accordingly, DcR3 is an important regulator of several signal transduction pathways.
The TL1A/DR3 signalling pathway has been implicated in several biological systems, which are associated with human diseases. For example, TL1A has been shown to play a role in immunity, angiogenesis, and homeostasis of barrier tissues. Inhibiting TL1A interaction with DR3 also has been shown to promote a therapeutic benefit in several immune-mediated conditions, such as experimental autoimmune encephalomyelitis (EAE; a model of multiple sclerosis), colitis, ulcerative colitis, Crohn's disease, inflammatory bowel disease, skin disease, asthma and arthritis.
Accordingly, compounds that inhibit TL1A activity are desirable, e.g., for their therapeutic, prophylactic, diagnostic and prognostic uses.